Ron & Hermione : New Life
by GaaraExoWeasley
Summary: Kehidupan Ron weasley dan Hermione granger, untuk memulai hidup baru mereka setelah perang. di ambil dari sudut pandang Ron dan Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Between sad and happy

****My first Romione Fic ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Between Sad And Happy.**

**Ron POV.**

Setelah perang berakhir, semua orang berkumpul di aula besar , ada yang tertawa , gembira , sedih. Aku duduk di dekat keluargaku yang lainnya, kulihat George sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia memikirkan Fred. Karena bagi George, Fred adalah segalanya. Mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama. Aku hanya takut kalau George tidak akan tertawa dan tersenyum lagi. Aku masih memikirkan hal itu sampai ada seseorang yang menyentuh lengan ku, dan menatapku dengan mata coklat nya yang hangat.

"dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Hermione.

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku, setengah heran.

"aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan George" katanya, sambil melirik George.

Aku hanya diam dan kembali memandang George, dipikiranku sekarang hanya ada George dan George. Kemudian aku kembali memandang sekeliling, kulihat harry sedang berjalan ke arah ku dan tersenyum.

"maukah kalian berdua ikut denganku?" kata Harry.

Kulihat Hermione telah bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan ku.

"ayo... Ron" katanya, tersenyum padaku.

Lalu aku segera bangkit dan keluar dari aula menuju ke depan pintu gerbang hogwart bersama-sama. Sambil berjalan Harry menceritakan tentang Snape dan semua kebohongan-kebohongan yang dilakukan nya dengan Dumbledore, dia juga bercerita tentang bagaimana tongkat elder yang dipakai Voldemort tidak bekerja untuknya karena dia bukan tuan dari tongkat tersebut, melainkan Draco. Dia yang telah lebih dulu melucuti tongkat Dumbledore saat di menara astronomi. Setelah bercerita Harry langsung mematahkan tongkat elder itu dengan alasan agar tidak ada lagi yang menyalah gunakan tongkat itu.

"baiklah ayo kita kembali ke aula" kata Harry "aku ingin bertemu ginny" lalu tersenyum.

"oke" jawab Hermione.

"tunggu" kataku, menghela napas "Harry kau ke aula duluan saja, e..ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan disini."

"aku tahu mate" kata Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Setelah Harry pergi, aku melihat kesebelah ku yang sekarang tinggal ada aku dan dia disini. Aku menatap wajahnya yang cantik, Dan saat itu juga dia kembali menatapku.

"Umm, Hermione.." aku berkata dan seolah jantungku berdetak kencang.

"ya?" Hermione menatap muka ku yang hampir berubah menjadi merah.

"a..aku, umm, aku-aku Cuma ingin…" jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Ron.. kalau bicara yang jelas dong jangan seperti itu" kata Hermione.

"yahh.. emm, aku-aku mencintaimu " kataku.

"katakan lagi, Ron.."

"aku mencintaimu Hermione, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" kataku dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelum nya.

Hermione memandang ku sesaat dan tiba-tiba melompat ke arahku. Dia mencium tepat di bibirku, kemudian aku balas menciumnya. Ciuman kedua Hermione dan aku, tapi kali ini lebih sempurna karena aku telah mengatakan perasaan ku padanya. Bibir nya yang lembut dan hangat di bibirku, sesekali Hermione mendesah halus di bibirku, berharap momen ini terus akan berlanjut. Setelah itu kami berhenti berciuman, tetapi masih memeluk satu sama lain dan bertatapan.

"aku juga mencintaimu Ronald weasley" katanya, "sangat mencintaimu"

Kami berdua masih berdiri disana bertatapan, wajahku mulai memerah dan bergerak salah tingkah . Hermione menertawakan ku.

"Apa?" kataku.

"oh, sudahlah.." katanya, sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari leherku "ayo kita segera kembali ke aula, pasti semuanya telah menunggu kita."

"Ok.. love" kataku.

Lalu aku dan Hermione berjalan menuju aula besar dengan bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya di aula Mom, Dad, Harry, Ginny dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu disana. Aku teringat lagi pada George, dia sedang bangkit dari duduknya di bantu oleh percy. Kelihatan nya George masih sedih, tentu saja karena George tidak akan pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya tanpa Fred. Aku merasa ingin down lagi, tapi tangan Hermione mengenggam tangan ku dengan erat. Kemudian aku menatap nya yang sedang menatapku, aku bisa melihat mata coklat hangat nya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ada dia yang selalu menemaniku. Dan kemudian kami berdua bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Hening ketika mereka semua tidak saling berbicara.

"kita akan pulang ke the burrow jadi bersiap-siaplah" kata Dad, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"ya kita semua harus pulang ke the burrow" kata Mom dengan cepat, dan tersenyum "pasti kalian semua lelah"

Lalu setelah semua nya selesai kita semua keluar dari aula besar, pergi ke tempat yang sepi dari orang-orang dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk ber-Disapparate menuju ke rumah yang sudah kurindukan yaitu the burrow.

* * *

**The burrow.**

**Hermione POV.**

Sesampainya di the burrow,rumah yang sangat sederhana tapi selalu nyaman jika berada di dalamnya. Lalu semua orang masuk ke rumah tanpa membicarakan apa-apa. Semuanya diam tanpa suara, Ron juga tak membicarakan apa-apa. Aku tahu mungkin semuanya masih sedih tentang Fred, bahkan George langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa ekspresi apa-apa di wajahnya . hanya yang sibuk di dapur untuk membuat makan siang mereka semua. Dan aku melihat Ron sedang duduk sendiri di kursi halaman belakang the burrow, mungkin sedang memikirkan Fred lagi. Aku berjalan untuk menghampiri nya.

"Ron.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku.

"ahh, Hermione.." jawabnya sedikit kaget "ada apa?"

"aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja gitu.." kataku sedikit jengkel.

"tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja Mione" kata Ron dengan senyuman khas nya.

"aku hanya takut kau akan sedih lagi tentang… " kataku, menghela nafas "Fred"

"iya sih aku juga memikirkan itu, tapi aku sudah berniat untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan" kata Ron

Hening beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara. Lalu aku mencoba untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ron.."

"Umm?"

"a-aku"

"aku apa Hermione ?" Ron mulai jengkel.

"aku mencintaimu" kataku, dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"aku juga mencintaimu Mione"

Ron memandangku dan masih terus memandangku, aku bisa melihat mata biru nya yang sama dengan langit di atas sana. Kemudian dia menundukkan kepala nya dan mencium ku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku pun balas menciumnya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia melepaskan ciuman nya dari bibirku, dan menatapku.

"kau tahu, Mione ?" Tanya Ron.

"tahu apa Ronald .."

"perang hogwarts" katanya.

"Hmm?" kataku,

"iya.. perang hogwarts kemarin malam, mereka yang telah tiada pada perang itu adalah pahlawan bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, tersenyum dan kemudian bersandar di bahu nya.

"aku sangat sedih karena kehilangan Fred, tapi dia mati sebagai pahlawan dan tidak mati sia-sia seperti hal nya Bloody Voldemort" katanya, dan menghela napas "tapi aku sangat senang karena kita.."

"bersama dan saling mencintai" aku menyela perkataan nya.

"yah kau benar Hermione" kata Ron.

Kemudian kami diam lagi, tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya diam. Ron benar dalam perang ini ada perasaan sedih dan ada juga perasaan senang. Aku sedih karena perang ini membuat ku jauh dari orang tua ku, yang mungkin sekarang mereka sedang menikmati waktunya di Australia dan tidak ingat dengan ku. Tapi aku senang perang ini di menangkan oleh kita dan Ron memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap diriku.

Pikiranku terbuyar saat Ron menepuk pipi ku.

"hei, kurasa ini sudah waktunya makan siang bukan?"

"ahh iya" jawabku.

"baiklah ayo kita masuk"

Ron mengulurkan tangannya padaku sembari tersenyum. aku menatap nya sesaat lalu meraih tangan nya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah, dengan tangan nya yang merangkul pundakku..

**Tinggalkan Review Please ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Has Change

READ and REVIEW ;)

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki semua karakter ini, tapi semua nya milik J.K Rowling ^^

Chapter** 2 : Something Has Change.**

* * *

**Ron POV.**

Siang itu terasa sangat sepi di The burrow. Bahkan ketika makan siang, Hampir tidak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun. Semua hanya fokus kepada makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Setelah makan siang selesai, semua kembali pada urusan mereka. Mom sibuk untuk mencuci piring-piring, di bantu Ginny dan Hermione. Dan aku hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sendirian, sampai harry datang duduk di sebelahku.

Menepuk pundakku dan berkata "hai"

"hai juga" balasku.

"kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

"aku? yahh.. kau lihat sendiri kan, aku sedang duduk"

"aku juga tahu" kata Harry, tertawa.

"lalu?" kataku.

"ya.. memang kamu nggak bosan apa?" kata Harry.

"bosan juga sih.. hanya duduk dan diam" kataku.

"ohh"

"seharusnya di sini ramai akan ocehan Fred dan George" kataku, sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di sofa "semuanya berubah.."

Tidak ada yang berbicara, kurang lebih sekitar 5 menit. Sampai Harry mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja, dekat sofa itu.

"mau main catur?" kata Harry.

"Hmm"

"ayolah.." katanya, tersenyum.

"ok, tapi kau jangan menangis jika kalah ya?" kataku cekikikan.

"ok mate, let's do it" katanya, tertawa.

Lalu aku menge-set papan catur. Dan setelah semua nya sudah di set, kami mulai memainkan catur itu.

* * *

**Hermione POV.**

Hari itu sekarang sudah mulai sore, aku dan Ginny juga sudah selesai membantu di dapur. Kemudian Ginny memutuskan untuk mencari Harry, aku juga mengikutinya dari belakang, kuharap Ron juga sedang bersama dengan Harry. Ketika ingin memasuki ruang tamu, aku mendengar suara Ron dan saat itu juga aku langsung tersenyum. Kulihat Ron dan Harry sedang bermain catur.

"checkmate!" teriak Ron.

"wow, menang lagi" kata Harry, dengan tatapan sinis.

"sudah kubilang bukan" kata Ron bangga, "mau main lagi?"

"kurasa tidak, sudah ada yang mencariku tuh" kata Harry ,melirik ke arah Ginny.

"hai" kata Ginny ke Harry.

"hai Ginny" balas Harry, lalu "hai Hermione"

"hai" kataku, "dan.. hai Ron"

"Hermione? ohh .. hai" kata Ron.

Lalu aku duduk di samping Ron. setelah itu kami semua saling bercanda dan tertawa. Setelah berapa lama. Harry dan Ginny bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"aku dan Ginny akan keluar sebentar" kata Harry tersenyum.

"kemana?" tanya Ron curiga.

"kau ingin tahu saja Ron" kata Ginny, cekikikan.

"lagian kami tidak jauh-jauh kok" kata Harry.

"iya lalu dimana?" tanya Ron lagi.

"sudahlah Ron, mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk berduaan saja" kataku, lalu tersenyum kepada Harry dan Ginny.

Kemudian Harry dan Ginny keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menuju keluar rumah.

"memangnya mereka ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Ron sinis.

"seperti kau tidak tahu saja" kataku tertawa.

"yahh.. mungkin"

"apa?" tanyaku, masih tertawa.

"oh lupakan"

"Ron" kataku, setelah berhenti tertawa.

"ya?"

"sepertinya ada yang berubah.." kataku pelan.

"maksudmu?" tanya Ron.

"yah maksudku, biasanya disini.. ehm .. ramai" kataku ragu.

"memang.. mungkin karena Fred tidak ada lagi disini" kata Ron sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ron.." kataku. "kau baik-baik saja"

"yah aku baik-baik saja bukan.." kata Ron tersenyum.

"yakin?" kataku.

"tentu saja, aku hanya saja berpikir"

"apa itu?" tanyaku.

"aku berpikir bahwa The burrow, tanpa lelucon dari Fred dan George." Katanya ,menghela nafas "sama saja bohong"

"tapi kau juga bisa membuat keceriaan lagi di The burrow bukan?" kataku, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu nya.

"yah kau benar" kata Ron,melingkarkan lengan nya di sekitar pundakku dan mencium puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

Selama beberapa menit kami masih seperti itu. Diam, tak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas Ron dan aku. kemudian kami di kagetkan oleh Harry dan Ginny yang tertawa cekikikan dari pintu depan ruang tamu, sepertinya mereka habis bersenang-senang, pikirku.

"awww" kata Harry dan Ginny bersamaan.

"apa?" tanya Ron.

"oh tidak ada apa-apa" kata Harry, masih cekikikan.

"habis dari mana kalian?" tanyaku.

"hanya jalan-jalan saja ok.." kata Ginny tersenyum.

"apa kami berdua melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Harry, sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"tidak" kataku, geli.

"sepertinya aku harus mandi dulu" kata Ron, bangkit dari duduk nya lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dia juga di ikuti Harry dari belakang.

" apa yang kalian lakukan selama aku dan Harry pergi?" tanya Ginny yang sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"kami hanya duduk, mengobrol dan tertawa" kataku tersenyum.

"oh" kata Ginny balas tersenyum.

"kau tahu?"

"apa?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"aku merindukan The burrow yang dulu, kau mengerti maksudku?"

"yahh.. aku juga" kata Ginny. "mungkin karena Fred sudah tidak ada lagi di sini, lalu George terlalu sedih untuk hal itu."

kemudian aku memeluknya,"tapi Fred masih ada disini.. di hati kita" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah jantungnya. "lalu tentang George, kurasa dia juga akan kembali seperti dulu lagi"

"ya kau benar" kata Ginny, dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"hanya butuh waktu, ok"

"ya" katanya pelan.

Lalu setelah itu aku dan Ginny hanya diam seperti itu. Sampai tidak terasa matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, kali ini memang kita semua masih sedih memikirkan Fred, tapi kupikir suatu saat nanti, The burrow akan kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

**Kritik dan Saran berlaku :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Smile On This Day

READ IT' bakalan aneh nih -_-

disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki semua karakter ini, tapi semua nya milik J.K Rowling ^^

**Chapter 3 : Smile On This Day.**

* * *

**Hermione POV.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di The burrow. Aku di bangunkan oleh seseorang yang suara nya sangat familiar dengan saya. Ketika ku buka mata, memang benar itu Ron. Dia duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"morning" katanya.

"morning" kataku, sambil bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk disamping nya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Ron tersenyum.

"bagaimana.. apanya?"

"maksudku, emhh.. apa tadi malam kau dapat mimpi indah?" kata Ron, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ron.

"kenapa tertawa?" katanya mendengus sebal.

"oh bukan apa-apa" kataku ,yang masih cekikikan.

"jadi?" kata Ron.

"hmm?"

"jadi tadi malam kau bermimpi indah? Atau tidak?" kata Ron tersenyum.

"aku bermimpi buruk Ron"

"yang benar?"

"iya aku bermimpi tentang kau" kataku.

"apa yang salah?" katanya heran.

"jadi begini.. aku sedang melihat kau bermain quidditch bersama Harry dan Ginny"

"ya lalu?" kata Ron.

"yahh pada saat Harry melempar quaffle ke arahmu, perhatianmu malah teralihkan kepadaku saat aku berteriak dari bawah untuk memanggilmu, Aku terkejut karena mukamu terkena quaffle dan kau hilang keseimbangan, lalu jatuh dari ketinggian 50 meter menghantam tanah dengan keras" jelasku.

"eh.. seburuk itu ya.." katanya, wajahnya pucat.

"tidak" kataku tersenyum.

"hmm?"

"aku sebenarnya hanya mengada-ada Ron.." kataku tertawa.

"astaga itu sama sekali tidak lucu tahu" kata Ron, wajahnya sekarang mulai cemberut.

"padahal tadi malam aku mimpi indah, kau tahu?"

"apa? Lebih buruk lagi" katanya sinis.

"tidak.., aku bermimpi kalau kau.. menciumku" kataku, tampaknya wajahku sudah mulai memerah.

"benarkah?" dia tersenyum.

Ron kemudian mendekatkan diri padaku, membungkukkan kepalanya terhadapku kemudian dia mencium tepat di bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang menyengat ku. Bibirnya terasa lembut di bibirku. Dan kemudian aku mulai melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya. Lalu mempererat ciuman itu. Selama sekitar 5 menit kami tetap berciuman, sampai pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"bisakah kalian melakukan nya nanti?" kata Ginny sambil tertawa. "kalian berdua harus cepat ke bawah, sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan"

Aku dan Ron hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Setelah Ginny turun untuk kembali. Ketika aku ingin pergi untuk mandi, tiba-tiba Ron mencegahku. Menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku lagi. tetapi hanya sebentar.

"Ron apa kau tidak dengar apa yang Ginny katakan.." kataku, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ron.

"aku tahu" kata Ron tersenyum.

"kalau begitu cepatlah ke bawah dan aku akan mandi dulu, ok" kataku.

Ron hanya mengangguk. Kemudian aku berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar itu, sebelum Ron memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"apalagi Ron?" tanyaku heran.

"aku hanya ingin katakan sesuatu" katanya tersenyum.

"lalu apa itu?"

"aku mencintai mu Hermione" kata Ron tersenyum.

"aku tahu itu" kataku, kemudian tersenyum "aku juga mencintaimu Ronald"

Setelah itu aku langsung keluar dari kamar itu, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Ron POV.**

Ketika aku turun ke dapur, semua orang sudah menunggu di kursi mereka masing-masing. Tapi kulihat sekeliling, Hermione belum ada di sini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali naik ke atas lagi. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Ginny, Lalu masuk ke kamar tersebut dan kudapati Hermione duduk di depan cermin, kelihatan nya dia habis menangis, matanya masih terdapat beberapa air mata.

"Ron" katanya kaget, lalu menggosok matanya dengan tangan nya.

"eh..hai" kataku.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk!" kata Hermione, mendengus sebal.

"ahh iya iya, maaf.." kataku terseyum.

"ya sudah lupakan" katanya, lalu bangkit dari duduk nya.

Kemudian aku dan Hermione segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju bawah, sambil menuruni tangga aku bertanya lagi "tadi kamu lagi ngapain disana?"

"bukan urusanmu" kata Hermione.

"tentu saja itu urusanku." Kataku "aku kan pacarmu"

"kita bicarakan nanti saja" katanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu dapur. Aku segera menggandeng tangan Hermione untuk duduk di sebelahku. Dan tatapan semua orang sekarang melihat ke arahku, aku tak menghiraukan nya. Lalu ku persilahkan Hermione untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Sekarang semua orang benar-benar memperhatikan tingkahku dan semua tersenyum, bahkan George yang duduk di ujung meja juga ikut tersenyum ke arahku. Itulah senyuman yang sangat kurindukan. Semenjak kematian Fred.., George jadi sering melamun seperti orang linglung, tapi sekarang kulihat dia tersenyum ke arahku. Senang itulah yang terasa di dalam hatiku sekarang. Akhirnya aku juga duduk agar semua orang berhenti menatapku dan segera makan, tentunya.

"nah karena semua nya telah kumpul disini, mari kita makan.." seru Mom, yang masih tersenyum.

"usaha yang bagus Ronald" bisik Hermione.

"hmm?" kataku pelan.

"kau membuat George tersenyum," kata Hermione, pelan sehingga semua orang tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"tentu saja" kataku, bangga "aku hebat kan"

"ekhhmm" suara Mom,

Lalu kami melanjutkan makan pagi itu dan setelah selesai. Seperti biasa Mom mencuci piring dengan di bantu Hermione dan Ginny. Kulihat di ruang tamu ada George yang sedang duduk sendirian hanya melamun, kemudian aku menghampirinya.

"hai Georgie" kataku, sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"ohh… hai" kata George sedikit kaget.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"aku sedang memikirkan Fred" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"iya aku juga tahu kok" kataku tersenyum.

Lalu setelah itu hanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing, aku memikirkan sesuatu.. George juga memikirkan sesuatu.. tiba-tiba George membuyarkan lamunanku.

"hei, apa kau dan Hermione.." kata George, cengir.

"yahh.. kau tahu kan?" kataku cepat.

"ya aku juga tahu Ronie" katanya lalu tertawa.

Yah tawa yang kurindukan, akhirnya muncul juga. Kami hanya tertawa dan bercanda disana. Setelah beberapa menit. Datang Hermione dan Ginny ke ruang tamu.

"ada yang datang tuh.." kata George, masih tertawa sambil melirik ke arah Hermione yang datang memasuki ruang tamu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"hai" kata Hermione, ke arahku dan duduk disampingku.

"hai" balasku tersenyum.

"George.." kata Ginny, sambil menatap ke arah George yang masih tertawa "kau sudah mulai tertawa lagi ya.."

"apa kau mempermasalahkan nya, dik?" tanya George tersenyum.

Kemudian Ginny memeluk George dan Ginny memanggil Mom, kurasa dia ingin memberitahu kalau George sudah mulai tertawa, seperti dulu lagi. Tiba-tiba Mom datang dari ambang pintu dan berlari ke arah George, memeluknya. Kulihat weasley yang lain juga masuk ruang tamu dan tersenyum. Lalu satu persatu dari mereka memeluk George. Mungkin karena mereka semua rindu dengan George yang kocak. Semua berkumpul di ruang tamu saling bercanda dan tertawa. Inilah yang kurindukan, The burrow yang dulu walaupun sekarang sedikit berubah karena Fred tidak ada. Lalu setelah itu Mom berniat untuk membuat makan siang yang besar dan banyak, layaknya seperti pesta. Ya pesta, pesta menyambut George yang kocak, jahil, aneh dan yang selalu menggoda ku. Aku senang dia telah kembali. Senyuman yang sekarang menghiasi wajah George dan kita semua. senyuman yang membuat The burrow nyaman seperti dulu.

* * *

Done! yay ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Others

Terima kasih.. yang udah review | Namereva : ya begitulah, sedikit mengubah karakter . fic ini masih terus lanjut kok ;) .sip deh..

# untuk chapter ini sudut pandang tokohnya hanya ada di Hermione dan romance Romione rada sedikit disini.

Langsung aja READ IT'

Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki semua karakter ini, tapi semua nya milik J.K Rowling ^^

**Chapter 4 : Tell Others**

* * *

**Hermione POV.**

Malam ini, adalah malam dimana Harry, Ron dan aku akan memberitahu kepada keluarga weasley tentang apa yang kami lakukan selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. Kami menceritakannya setelah makan malam selesai, lalu berkumpul di ruang tamu. Pembicaraan ini dimulai dari pertanyaan dari Mr weasley : "apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan selama 1 tahun terakhir ini ?"

"kami bertiga pergi untuk mencari horcrux" kata Harry.

"apa ? horcrux ?" tanya Mr weasley dan semua nya mulai tampak bingung.

"ya horcrux" kata Ron.

"apa itu horcrux ?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"horcrux adalah potongan jiwa dalam diri Voldemort yang bisa di simpan ke dalam suatu benda" jelasku.

"lalu ada berapa horcrux ?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"tujuh" kataku.

" bagaimana Voldemort bisa membuat horcrux ?" tanya George. "bahkan sampai tujuh"

"dengan membunuh… Voldemort melakukan enam kali pembunuhan untuk membuat horcrux-horcrux tersebut" jelas Harry.

"kupikir tadi kau mengatakan tujuh ?" tanya bill yang duduk di sebelah Fleur, sambil melirik ke arahku.

"nah itu sulit untuk di jelaskan" kataku sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Harry "horcrux yang dibuat oleh Voldemort adalah sebuah buku harian, cincin, liontin, piala hufflepuff, diadem ravenclaw, lalu nagini ularnya.

Kemudian semuanya diam, sepertinya mereka sedang memahami apa yang tadi kukatakan. Hingga Fleur berbicara memecah keheningan.

"dan ke tujuh?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan nya. Tapi Harry angkat bicara.

"yang ke tujuh adalah aku" katanya.

Semuanya tampak terkejut, bahkan Mrs weasley hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Lalu menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"itu sudah hancur bukan ? tapi kenapa kau masih hidup ?" tanya Mrs weasley

"sebenarnya itu sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan, tapi ketika aku terbunuh, aku bangun di suatu tempat dan bertemu Dumbledore, kemudian berbicara dengan nya. Setelah itu aku bangun lagi" jelas Harry.

"jadi ketika kau dibawa oleh Hagrid, kau masih hidup ?" kata Ginny.

"ya tentu saja" kata Harry.

"lagipula Harry kembali hidup lagi, lalu Hermione dan aku mencari ular untuk menghancurkannya, sementara Harry sedang bertarung melawan Voldemort" kata Ron, lalu mulai bicara lagi "dan Neville yang akhirnya menghancurkan ular itu" setelah selesai, Ron melirik ke arah Harry.

"yahh.. akhirnya Voldemort juga mati" kata Harry.

"tapi mengapa kalian pergi sangat lama ?" tanya Mrs weasley

"karena kami tidak tahu dimana letak horcrux tersebut dan itu sangat tidak mudah. Jadi kami hanya berkeliaran tanpa arah selama berbulan-bulan" kata Harry, merasa bersalah.

"kalian memang tidak pernah kelihatan, selain ketika kalian menyusup ke kementrian, lalu kemana kalian pergi ?" tanya Mr weasley

"pertama kami mulai dari grimauld place. Kami merencanakan untuk menyusup ke kementrian selama kurang lebih seminggu. Lalu kami berhasil masuk ke kementrian dengan menyamar, setelah kami mendapatkan liontin tersebut, kami ketahuan dan dalam perjalanan kembali Yaxley mengejar kami, dan berhasil meraih tangan Hermione, lalu ber-apparate bersama kami kembali ke grimauld place. tempat kami ketahuan dan Hermione memutuskan untuk membawa kami ke hutan" jelas Harry. "tetapi" Harry menghela napas, "Ron terkena splinch"

"tapi itu tidak apa-apa karena Hermione langsung menyembuhkanku hingga pulih kembali" kata Ron kagum, kemudian mengenggam erat tanganku. Aku sempat tersipu dan sangat berterima kasih atas pujian Ron.

"tapi kalian mendapatkan liontin itu bukan ?" tanya George.

"iya dan kami mencoba menghancurkannya dengan mantra-mantra, tapi itu tak bisa" kataku.

"liontin itu tak bisa dihancurkan dengan mantra?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"tidak" kataku.

"kami membutuhkan pedang Gryffindor untuk menghancurkan nya" kata Ron.

"yah, tapi pada saat itu pedang Gryffindor hilang" kata Harry. "jadi kami memutuskan untuk memakainya bergiliran sampai tahu cara untuk menghancurkan nya"

"yah, tapi itu hanya akan membuat orang yang memakainya menjadi suka marah" kata Ron pelan.

"maksudmu?" tanya Ginny melihat ke arah Ron.

"liontin itu bisa membisikkan kata-kata yang menyebalkan" kataku, lalu melirik sebentar ke arah Ron.

"kata-kata apa?" tanya Ginny menyelidik, menatap Ron.

Ron hanya diam, seperti tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. lalu George mengganti topik pembicaraan tersebut.

"lalu apa yang terjadi ?" tanya George.

Ron menghela nafas dan berbicara, "kami bertengkar" kata Ron pelan.

"bertengkar?" kata George. Dan yang lain mulai menatap ke arah Ron.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ginny.

"liontin itu mengatakan beberapa hal tentang Hermione dan Harry, kemudian juga kalian semua" kata Ron.

Kemudian semuanya terdiam dipikiran masing-masing, sampai Bill mengatakan sesuatu.

"apakah itu sebabnya kau datang mengunjungiku?" tanyanya.

Ron hanya diam, tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"dan kalian berdua ada dimana?" tanya Bill lagi.

"aku meninggalkan mereka" kata Ron pelan.

"APA ?" teriak Mrs weasley "KAU MENINGGALKAN MEREKA ?!"

Ron hanya mengangguk. Tak berani melihat ke arah ibunya itu.

"kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Mr weasley tenang.

"sudah kukatakan tadi, aku bertengkar dengan Harry" kata Ron.

"WEASLEY SEJATI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA" teriak Mrs weasley lagi, tapi lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Yang kemudian di tenangkan oleh Mr weasley

"kau menyedihkan" kata Ginny sinis.

Ron hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, lalu aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"tapi Ron hanya termakan oleh apa yang dikatakan liontin itu" kata Harry tersenyum.

"yaa, lagipula dia datang kembali pada waktu yang sangat tepat" kataku, sambil mengusap tangannya dengan ibu jariku.

"maksudmu?" tanya Ginny heran.

"dia datang, dimana saat itu aku berusaha untuk mengambil pedang Gryffindor di dasar danau. Tapi aku lupa bahwa liontin itu masih berada di leherku dan kemudian mencekikku, tapi untung Ron datang menyelamatkanku dan langsung menghancurkan liontin tersebut" kata Harry tersenyum ke arah Ron.

"jika saja pada saat itu Ron tidak datang, pasti Harry sudah tidak ada lagi disini" kataku kemudian tersenyum juga.

"oh Ron, apa itu benar?" kata Mrs weasley

"ya" kata Ron pelan.

Kemudian Mrs weasley bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah ke arah Ron dan memeluknya, "kau memang seorang weasley sejati Ron.." kata Mrs weasley "mom, bangga punya anak sepertimu" kemudian tersenyum.

"terima kasih" kata Ron, mulai tersenyum.

Setelah sekitar 1 menit diam sebentar, kemudian kami lanjut bercerita.

"lalu setelah itu, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah " kata Harry, memulai pembicaraan.

"itu hanya berada di atas bukit, sementara pelahap maut banyak berkeliaran di sana" tegur Mr weasley

"kami tahu resikonya, tapi ada sesuatu yang penting." Kataku.

"memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya Bill.

"ceritanya panjang" Ron memulai "sebelumnya Dumbledore memberikan sesuatu di surat wasiatnya, yang pertama Dumbledore memberiku sebuah alat yang bernama deluminator. Yang kedua Dumbledore memberikan Hermione sebuah salinan buku dari kisah The Tales of Beedle and Bard, dan yang ketiga dia memberikan Harry sebuah snitch yang di tangkapnya dalam pertandingan pertamanya"

Semua weasley mulai tampak bingung.

"nah, dalam buku yang Dumbledore berikan kepadaku, di dalam nya terdapat simbol yang tidak kumengerti. Dan akhirnya Harry ingat bahwa pernah mengenakan kalung yang berbentuk simbol yang sama seperti gambar di buku, pada saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur" jelasku.

"lalu apa artinya itu?" tanya penasaran.

"the deathly hallows" kata Harry cepat.

"apa ?!" tanya hampir semua weasley.

"deathly hallows" jelasku.

"kisah dari tiga bersaudara yang menciptakan the deathly hallows" kata Ron "yaitu tongkat elder, batu kehidupan dan jubah gaib"

"lalu setelah itu kalian pergi kemana?" tanya George.

"kami tidak pergi dengan tenang" kata Ron.

"mengapa?" tanya Ginny heran.

"karena pada saat itu Luna di tangkap oleh Voldemort dan berpikir bahwa jika ia menyerahkan Harry, maka Voldemort akan mengembalikan Luna kembali. Jadi dia menyebut nama Voldemort yang sudah tabu. Dan akhirnya para pelahap maut datang langsung menyerang. Tapi kami berhasil kabur" kataku.

"lalu?" tanya Fleur.

"kemudian kami kembali ke hutan, tapi disana ada para snatcher yang langsung menangkap kami" kata Ron.

"kalian dibawa kemana?" tanya Mr weasley

"malfoy manor" kata Harry.

"tempat yang menjijikan" kata George.

"lalu apa mereka lakukan kepada kalian disana ?" tanya Mrs weasley

"aku dan Harry, dikunci di ruang bawah tanah" kata Ron "sementara Hermione…"

"dia disiksa oleh bellatrix, karena Hermione tidak berbicara tentang bagaimana kita mendapatkan pedang Gryffindor tersebut" kata Harry pelan.

Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir dari pipiku, dan aku juga bisa merasakan pelukan dari Ron yang memelukku.

"tapi kau begitu hebat love" gumam Ron, mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.

Kemudian Mrs weasley melangkah ke arahku dan memelukku, di ikuti juga dengan Ginny. Lalu kembali lagi.

"di ruang bawah tanah,aku dan Ron juga bertemu dengan Luna, Griphook dan juga " kata Harry. "dan kemudian Dobby datang ber-apparate ke ruang bawah tanah"

"Dobby ? bagaimana?" tanya Ginny heran.

"aku meminta bantuan melalui sepotong cermin yang di berikan sirius pada tahun kelimaku, yang ternyata potongan lainnya berada di Aberforth, adik Dumbledore. Jadi dia setiap saat selalu mengawasiku dari cermin itu" jelas Harry.

"dan ketika sudah sampai di atas, kulihat Hermione masih berbaring disana dan aku pikir kita harus menjuhkannya dulu dari Bellatrix" lanjut Harry.

"tapi kau menyelamatkan nya?" tanya Ginny.

"ya, tapi Ron tidak sabar dan langsung menyerang Bellatrix" kata Harry, melirik ke arah Ron.

"dan kau berhasil?" tanya Ginny melihat ke arah Ron.

"yeah, tapi setelah Dobby menjatuhkan lampu, ketika Bellatrix hampir ingin menggoreskan pisau nya ke leher Hermione" kata Ron.

Air mataku mulai keluar lagi teringat pada saat-saat itu.

"oh maafkan aku Hermione" kata Ron, kemudian ia mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"tak perlu minta maaf.. kau menyelamatkan ku" kataku tersenyum, sambil memeluk Ron.

Lalu sempat hening sejenak. Mungkin karena melihat kasih sayang Ron kepadaku, yang menenangkanku ketika aku mulai terisak kembali. Sesekali dia mencium keningku dengan manis.

"lanjutkan ceritanya" gumamku, sambil meringkuk lebih dekat dengan Ron.

"lalu Ron berhasil menyelamatkan Hermione dan aku mengambil tongkat Draco" lanjut Harry.

"kemudian kami ber-apparate keluar dari sana, tetapi sebelumnya Bellatrix melemparkan pisau ke arah kami, dan mengenai tubuh Dobby" kata Harry pelan.

Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih muncul kembali.

"tapi dia adalah seorang pejuang" kata Ron semangat. Aku tersenyum bangga kepada Ron.

"kami menguburnya di shell cottage, dan tinggal disana untuk beberapa hari sampai Hermione pulih kembali" kata Harry.

"lalu rencana kalian selanjutnya apa?" tanya George.

"kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke gringgots" kata Harry "karena Bellatrix sangat takut ketika mengetahui bahwa kita semua telah pergi kesana"

"apakah para goblin tidak curiga?" tanya Mr weasley

"tidak. Karena Hermione menyamar menjadi Bellatrix, lalu Ron menyamar sebagai seorang pelahap maut dan aku dan Griphook bersembunyi menggunakan jubah gaib." Jelas Harry.

"lalu?" tanya Ginny, tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita selanjutnya.

"lalu kami berhasil masuk ke lemari besinya dan menemukan horcrux tersebut, tapi sayangnya Griphook berkhianat dan meninggalkan kami dengan membawa pedang Gryffindor. kami terjebak disana.." kata Harry.

"yeah.. goblin sialan yang menyebalkan" kata Ron sinis.

"bagaimana caranya kalian keluar dari sana?" tanya Mrs weasley

"kami naik naga" kata Harry.

"apa?" semua weasley hampir berbicara bersamaan.

"yahh, itu benar-benar ide yang luar biasa" kata Ron tersenyum ke arahku.

"dan kalian berhenti dimana?" tanya Bill.

"kami berhenti, ketika melewati sebuah danau dan terjun ke danau itu" kataku.

"kemudian aku mendapatkan semacam penglihatan bahwa ada Horcrux di Hogwarts" kata Harry.

"jadi kami bertiga langsung ber-apparate menuju hogsmeade dan bertemu adik Dumbledore yaitu Aberforth, kemudian ia menunjukkan jalan rahasia menuju Hogwarts, lalu bertemu dengan Neville" kataku.

"setelah sampai di Hogwarts, aku berniat untuk mencari diadem ravenclaw. Sementara Ron dan Hermione pergi ke kamar rahasia untuk menghancurkan piala hufflepuff dengan taring basilisk" jelas Harry.

"yahh, dan kami berhasil menghancurkannya" kata Ron bangga, sambil mengedipkan matanya kepadaku.

"iya, dan mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu" kata Harry menyeringai ke arah Ron. Aku bisa melihat muka Ron yang mulai memerah.

"apa itu?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Ron dan Hermione berciuman disana?" kata Harry tersenyum.

"astaga, di tengah perang?" kata Ginny tertawa.

"iya, sekarang atau tidak selamanya" kata Ron tersenyum menatapku, yang kemudian balas tersenyum. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba tertawa.

"sepertinya kau sudah dewasa ya Ronie" kata George kemudian tertawa lagi.

"hei.. hei.. masih ada cerita yang harus di selesaikan disini" kata Ron, memutar bola matanya.

"ok.. ok.." kata George, sambil menahan tawa.

"lanjutkan" kata Ginny yang sudah tidak tertawa.

"setelah itu kami berdua pergi menyusul Harry ke kamar kebutuhan" kataku "disana terdapat malfoy dan juga teman-temannya"

"yahh si goyle yang bodoh itu, membakar ruangan itu dengan fiendfire" kata Ron.

"kemudian kami semua berhasil keluar tapi goyle tidak selamat. Dan kemudian kami menghancurkan diadem itu" jelasku.

setelah beberapa menit. Mr weasley dan Mrs weasley bangkit dari duduk nya.

"yah, kupikir cukup segitu saja ceritanya" kata Mr weasley tersenyum "kupikir kalian juga sudah lelah"

Kemudian semua orang mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan aku juga segera naik ke atas untuk menyusul Ginny. Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Mione" kata Ron, menghampiriku.

"hmm?" tanyaku.

"kau ingin langsung tidur?"

"iya, aku sudah lelah" kataku.

"oh baiklah" kata Ron, lalu membungkuk dan mencium bibirku "aku hanya ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' dan mimpi indah"

"selamat tidur juga Ron" kataku. "dan mimpi indah"

* * *

# Don't forget to review this chapter ;)


End file.
